


Penny and the Doppelgangers: Part Two

by loveneverfails



Series: Doppelgangers [2]
Category: Big Bang Theory, Big Bang Theory RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneverfails/pseuds/loveneverfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I mention crack!fic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny and the Doppelgangers: Part Two

Penny's not sure what to expect when she arrives on set. She's supposed to meet Jim - to run lines with him for the afternoon taping - but she's not sure what she's going to say. "Hi, you look just like this guy I know who's name just happens to be Sheldon and now we're going to make out and about a month from now, I guess I'm going to be kissing him, too. Neat, huh?" just doesn't sound like a good ice breaker.

She's really becoming one serious wackadoodle, she realizes.

Over the course of the morning, she finds out that Jim is nothing like Sheldon. Jim is funny and smart and quite articulate. He's kind of a dork but not in the same way Sheldon is. He _looks_ like Sheldon and he _sounds_ like Sheldon, but he's just not.... _her_ Sheldon. It's like that near beer stuff she used to buy back when she was in high school. It looked like beer and tasted like it, too. But it was just missing _something_. It didn't have quite the same effect on her as the real thing. She could say the same for Jim.

It's when they start to run lines that she notices the similarities. It's in the way Jim twitches his eye like her Sheldon does. It's in the way he says her name in that breathy kind of sigh. And when it comes time for the kiss, Penny closes her eyes and for a brief second, it really feels like she's kissing _her_ Sheldon. And for the first time since she moved into the apartment three years ago, she realizes just how fond of Sheldon she really is.

That night, after filming, she rushes back home. She doesn't stop to drop off her things in her apartment or to shower or change. Instead she marches right into the boys apartment well past midnight, opens Sheldon's door, and kisses him.

Television show or not, scripted lives or not, she's making sure one thing is all her own: she's kissing _her_ Sheldon.


End file.
